Haunted pasts, happy friends
by kathythekiwi
Summary: ALL HUMAN. The twilight gang are back! After their departure for college the six meet up again unexpectedly to live in one house. How will they react meeting again? REALLY GOOD JUST SUCKY SUMMARY sorry i spelled Edward's last name wrong its: Masen
1. Backround CHECK! Duh

Summary:

The twilight gang are all humans and went to high school together as the best friends ever. They all had to split in college and things got complicated. Read their stories.

**Warning this is NOT a sequel to anything so yeah you'll hear the past a lot. Please tell me if it gets too confusing for you guys. P.S. Some are really smart and got out of college early.**

A player, shopaholic, an ex-model, ex-wrestler,Psychiatrist, and a runaway/ex-singer. No where to go, but one house up for four. What the six long friends find will be unexpected learning more about themselves than they ever did before. All human.

The player: Edward Maeson. He gets money off girls and then disappears. He then has nowhere to go except when he finds an offer for five people. He goes off and what will he find?

Shopaholic: Alice Brandon. She had the life. The car was nice, the money was no problem. But she feels something missing. She then wants to set off alone. She immediately goes for the house offer. It was nice. What she finds will shock her for the first time in years.

Ex-Model: Rosalie Hale. (Rose for short) Rose was the best and prettiest models out there. She had everything till she got raped. Then her whole life became nothing but sex, drugs, and parties. She wanted to change her ways and ran away. Still used her name, but no one cared that she was gone. Can she really change for the better? Or will her past catch up with her? She goes off and moves in with her brother.

Ex-Wrestler: Emmet McCarty. He was huge! He was good at wrestling, and had the perfect life. Till he lost the biggest match of his life, and can't wrestle for months. His agent abandons him so now he moves in with the six.

Psychiatrist Jasper Hale: Lonely and successful. Learning of his sister's life he insists on moving in. The house was big enough. He had enough money. So he quit his job. He put up the house for four more people. What has he done? Does he regret or what? READ!-- This line is filling up space!!

Runaway/ex-singer: Bella Swan. Bella has always been the good girl. Then she went to college. She dropped out after freshman year. She moved in with her mother. But Renee got married and Phil her stepfather abuses her constantly. She runs away. In desperate need of money she starts singing. She's Great! It all goes well until Phil comes back to find her. Renee died from his abuse and now out for Bella. Bella runs away a second time and finds the ad. She finds her happiness once again, but can she escape from her past? Or will she be willing enough to tell of her past to the people she trusts the most?

_Flashback..._

"I can't believe it's already the end of summer!"Emmet

"I know I'll miss you all"Bella

"Why did we get accepted to different colleges?" Edward

"Because we all had different interests" Jasper

"WELL I DON'T LIKE IT" Alice

"Well I guess this is good bye" Rosalie

They were all the best of friends. Now that it's the end of summer the group of friends are now at the airport to say good bye the final time. None of them stayed in touch because they didn't know how to, and they were all too busy.

_End of flashback..._

Edward's POV

I heard a soft moan beside me. I don't even want to remember last night. I'm Edward Maeson. I'm 21 years old and dropped out of college after freshman year. Well got kicked out. I slept with the headmaster's daughter. Since Bella wasn't with me even though we were friends. I had a crush on her. It was too small to assume the same feelings from her. Until it was too late.

Bella and I were the last to separate at the airport. I still remember the day perfectly.

_Flashback..._

"_Attention! Flight 427 going to Hanover, New Hampshire is now boarding."_

"_Well looks like it's your turn to go." I looked up to see Bella's warm chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and hugged me tightly. An electric current went through me. It always did whenever we touched. But this time it was so strong. I wanted to stay there forever._

"_I'll miss you the most Edward. Promise to stay in touch." she said as she backed away._

"_I will." _

_I got on the plane and a tear escaped my eye. I actually loved her. So why now did I realize it?_

"_I will" The last words I said. So stupid. I should get off. No. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I could see her through the window. I waved good bye as I saw her crying too. I looked away knowing when I talk to her next time that I will tell her. Wait for me love..._

_End Flashback..._

She was probably successful and wouldn't want a player like me. I got up to get dressed. The girl next to me was so hideous. I think her name was like Lauren or something. A slut basically. I took her money and ran away. Yeah I know horrible. But this was my life now. I can't go anywhere. I got kicked out after freshman year. The headmaster's daughter had a huge crush on me and then forced me into sex. She locked me in a dungeon! Yes I'm not joking! I escaped, and went back to my life. The witch called Tanya said that I raped her! It was totally reversed. But I couldn't prove her wrong and I got kicked out. I ran away. Far away from Tanya. But no one wanted me in their universities. So I became a player. Running off with other people's money. What am I supposed to do now?

I didn't even know what state I'm in. I looked at the local maps and it said California. What the HECK!? I thought I was in Arizona a few days ago?? Oh well. Something caught my eye. It was a neon orange ad for a house up for five people. I took one of the strips at the bottom. I saw that one was already missing and went in a diner for some breakfast. Until I was attacked by a blur.

"EDWARD!!"

I smiled to see who it was. Of course none other than...

Alice's POV

Hello my name is Alice Brandon! I went a freshman year of college and graduated early! My parent's bought me my own little apartment. I loved it. I had a yellow Porsche and I went shopping all the time. I was a little lonely and looked for rents where like a bunch of people live together. Ironic how I saw the ad after shopping. I took the first orange strip and went inside the diner near there. I ordered when I heard the little bell ring. Bronze hair and green eyes! It was EDWARD!

"EDWARD!!" I basically tackled him to the floor and he looked up and smiled.

"Well if isn't none other than Alice Brandon!" People started staring and I escorted him to my table.

"I MISSED EVERYONE SOOOO MUCH!!"

"Me too. How's life?"

Then I told him my whole graduating early and stuff.

"But I got reeeeeaaallllyyy lonely so I'm to go to this house for like four people!"

"Really? Me too."

He held up the strip and I smiled. It would be like old times again.

"So how's your life Edward?"

He told me how he became a player. I was shocked and so mad! I hate players! I slapped him in the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a player." I smiled sweetly.

"Well blame Tanya. That girl ruined my life!"

"Whatever Edward. Listen I'll buy you breakfast and we can go over my place to call this guy for the spots."

"Sounds good."

"Won't you need your stuff?" He had to have some stuff.

"This is all I have..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? YOUR EATING SHOWERING AT MY PLACE AND WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!"

He laughed and then said.

"Same old Alice."

The food came and I gave it to him. He ate it down quickly and he gawked at my car. We drove to my place. He sure needed fixing up to do...

**So should I continue the story or what?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY I NEED VOTES PEOPLE WHICH STORY SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**

**UNDER THE NEW MOON**

**HAUNTED PASTS, HAPPY FRIENDS**

**PAST HAUNTINGS,MYSTERY NEIGHBORS, NEW CULLEN**

**YES THERE ARE SOME NEW STORIES SO READ CAUSE THE SECOND AND THIRD ONE HAVE ONLY ONE CHAPTER!**

**VOTE! TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

**LOVE,**

**KATHYTHEKIWI**


End file.
